Time's End
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: When Danny's evil self gets free from Clockwork, it is going to take more than Danny's strength to defeat him. It is going to take a powerful emotional response...love. EvilDannyOC slight DannySam COMPLETE!
1. The New Halfa

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**I came up with this idea after watching The Ultimate Enemy, and decided it would be interesting. What can I say. Enjoy.

* * *

**

All ghosts in the Ghost Zone knew of Danny Phantom, with the exception of two.

A battle was raging between these two ghosts had been going on for centuries, much to the annoyance of the others. It was an almost fair battle, but no one knew how to stop it.

"It's the end of you, Erin. You will submit," one of the ghosts said before shooting green blasts out of his hands. He was glowing green with white pants with suspenders being the only clothing he wore. His green hair was long and flowing behind him as he carefully aimed his shot at the other ghost.

Erin moved quickly, dogging the shot. Her green eyes narrowed at the other ghost, whose own red eyes were glaring at her. Her long white hair tied up in a ponytail floating behind her. Her black armor hung tightly to her body. On her right wrist was a glowing green bracelet.

"You want me gone so bad then do as I ask Jarrett," Erin yelled throwing her own blast at him.

Jarrett moved slightly to just miss the blast, but little did he know that another was already on its way. It hit him in the chest and knocked him directly through a strange portal neither had noticed before. Erin eyed the portal warily before heading through it to finish this battle.

Danny Fenton was in his parent's lab with his two friends, Sam and Tucker, about to release the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone for the thousandth time. Somehow he kept getting out.

"Danny, have you ever thought about just leaving him in there?" Tucker asked pointing at the Fenton Thermos. Danny turned back to his friends and shrugged.

"Of course, but that would be wrong. Besides, he gives me a chance to test out my ghost powers."

Danny stepped up to the portal and was about to release the ghost when he felt his ghost sense kick in. A ghost was approaching, and fast.

So fast in fact that it ran into him, knocking him across the room and accidentally releasing the Box Ghost back into the human world.

"Uh…what? Um…Beware!" the Box Ghost said before disappearing through the wall and out of the building.

No one really noticed thought, because the interesting sight of Danny against the wall with a buff ghost next to him was taking all the attention away from everything else.

Danny was the first to wake up. "What happened?"

Jarrett also awoke. "That crazy bitch," he said before standing staring at the other people in the room.

"Who are you?" he said angrily pointing at Sam and Tucker.

Danny finally stood and took in the sight before him. A ghost was pointing his finger at his friends.

"Hey man, back away from my friends," he said, drawing the ghost's attention. Jarrett turned to the human boy and laughed.

"I am Jarrett, Future Lord of the Ghost Zone, left region. I cannot be taken down by a mere mortal boy such as yourself," the ghost said with a chuckle.

Danny felt the power rush through him as he changed from human to ghost. Jarrett watched astonished as the transformation took place.

When Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom, Jarrett took a step back in shock.

"It's impossible. There is no way a halfa can exist. I thought I made sure of that."

"I guess you didn't do such a good job after all," Danny said before preparing to blast him. However, Jarrett was knocked to the side by another green blast. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked up at the Ghost portal. There stood a gorgeous girl with snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes. Her hands were still glowing green from the blast she had just sent out.

"So afraid of me Jarrett that you have to run to an alternate dimension to avoid me?" she said forcefully as Jarrett lifted himself up from where he had fallen.

"An alternate dimension? I think not dear Erin. This is the real world," Jarrett said.

The reaction he got was exactly what he wanted. Erin gasped before taking a step back and looking around. Jarrett quickly moved next to her before blasting her right side strongly.

Erin was slammed into the opposite wall as Jarrett laughed before disappearing out of the house to explore this new world.

Danny approached the girl, still in his ghost form in case anything happened, who was still out from the knock against the wall.

Erin stirred slightly. She was in pain, something she thought was impossible. Her eyes fluttered open and looked directly into glowing green eyes, just like her own.

Erin jumped up, wincing at the pain. Danny eyed her with some suspicion. Never before had he noticed that a ghost could be in pain. It was quite strange.

"What happened?" she said quietly. "Who are you and why do you look like a halfa?"

Danny rolled his eyes. He thought that in four years every ghost in the Ghost Zone would know about him. "That Jarrett ghost knocked you out before disappearing. My name is Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton."

Danny changed back into his human form causing Erin's eyes to widen.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Sam and Tucker walked forward at this point. "Well," Sam said, "he is half-ghost."

"Half-ghost…I knew it." Erin was smiling now looking around at the lab. "This is the real world. I am finally free of that Ghost Zone."

"Whoa, you have to go back," Danny said taking a step forward. Erin turned to him with shock in her eyes.

"But I've been fighting for my freedom for so long and you think I can just go back to that damn Ghost Zone like nothing matters. I don't belong there, and now that I'm out…I can do what I couldn't before."

Erin reached for the bracelet on her wrist. The glowing green light around it had disappeared. She grabbed the bracelet and tugged it off her wrist.

A bright light surrounded her as she tossed the bracelet into the Ghost portal. When she turned back to Danny and the others, she wasn't a ghost anymore.

Her hair was still light, only now it was blonde. Her eyes had changed to hazel and her armor had changed to a green dress with off the shoulders sleeves, tight bodice, and flowing skirt. Her hair was down in thick curls. She looked quite beautiful. Both Danny and Tucker were ready to swoon. Sam was the only one with her wits still about her.

"How did you do that?"

Erin was so happy that she spinned around before answering Sam. "I had forgotten what it was like. My name is Erin Evans, and if you hadn't guessed…I'm a halfa…half-ghost, half-human, and I have been stuck in the Ghost Zone fighting that bastard Jarrett, who came and placed a bracelet on my wrist keeping me in my ghost form, hoping to marry me. I refused and we have been fighting ever since."

"Wait a minute…you're half-ghost too?" Danny yelled, finally coming too enough to grasp the whole conversation.

Erin nodded. Danny was in shock. "How the hell did that happen?"


	2. Escape and Past

**I don't own Danny Phantom, I only own Erin. I know that I just posted this story, but I couldn't help but update again. Enjoy!**

While Danny, Sam, and Tucker were meeting the lasted halfa to cross their paths, a major problem was erupting in the Ghost Zone.

Clockwork was busy keeping track of time, which was what he did, when a loud bang echoed throughout his home. Following the bang was a flash of green light.

Clockwork quickly entered his collections room, where he kept the dangerous things he was now in charge of now that they existed out of time.

At first it looked like everything was there, until he turned and noticed it. The Fenton Thermos was lying on the ground, and on one side of it was a gaping hole. Clockwork picked it and then looked around desperately.

The entire building was searched by Clockwork personally, but there was no sign of the ghost that had previously existed within the thermos. Clockwork sighed and turned to his time portal devices.

He watched the room at the time of the bang and saw as the ghost blasted his way out of the thermos and quickly disappeared through the portal to an earlier time in the Ghost Zone.

Clockwork groaned. It was only a matter of time before he met up with Danny and then who knows what could happen.

The evil future self of Danny Phantom was loose, and there was no way to stop it.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all sat down and listened to Erin's story. 

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she stayed the night in a haunted house, where she went into labor with me. As I was being born, a ghost accidentally passed through my mother's body, leaving some of its power with me. I was able to do everything a ghost could do, and more. It was kind of unnerving. My parents would have disowned me, if I hadn't of kept it such a secret."

"How long ago was this?" Tucker asked looking at her clothes. Erin looked down at her outfit and laughed.

"I was on my way to a wedding for a friend when Jared captured me. He had seen me one night fighting a rather annoying ghost with an obsession for boxes."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all exchanged glances.

"I beat him easily, but my fighting impressed Jared so much that he decided that he had to have me and had another ghost by the name of Skulker, design that bracelet that would bind my human self as long as I remained in the Ghost Zone. So, he found me and captured me, taking me with him into the Ghost Zone. We have been fighting ever since. Luckily we found the newest entrance to the Ghost Zone and I was able to return to the real world and rid myself of that bracelet."

"How long were you fighting with him in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked.

Well, it was 1978 when I was captured, so what year is it now?"

"2010," Tucker said. "You have been trapped in the Ghost Zone for almost 32 years."

"How old were you when you were captured?" Danny asked.

Erin was in shock as she answered, "21, almost 22. That means that I'm almost 53 now."

Tucker looked over at her. "You look mighty good for 53 if I do say so myself."

Erin wasn't listening. Her mind was too focused on what had passed in this lifetime. She didn't belong in this world anymore than the ghosts she fought against did.

"What am I going to do now?"

**Sorry so short, promise longer chapters in the future. Please Review.**


	3. Red Eyes

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I just realized that in the last chapter I accidently said Jared instead of Jarrett. Sorry.**

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for...the entrance of Dan Phantom. (thanks for suggestion box-lunch). And now...BEWARE! eh..I mean...ENJOY!**

Erin laid awake staring at the ceiling in Danny's sister, Jazz's, room. She was away working at as a psychiatrist in New York. Danny was attending college nearby with Sam and Tucker, but they were watching the house this summer, while ghost hunting, while his parents were on a cruise. Danny had offered up Jazz's room for Erin to sleep in till they figured out what to do.

Erin hadn't slept in over 30 years. As a ghost she didn't have to sleep, and all she did was fight with Jarrett all that time. She thought she would be tired, but she just couldn't sleep.

32 years. That number kept going around in her mind. She had been trapped for that long and now she wouldn't ever get back the time she lost. She existed out of this time period, and it was all that jerk's Jarrett's fault.

Erin sighed before sitting up. She looked over at Sam who was sleeping peacefully on a small cot on the other side of the room. Sam had kindly offered up the bed saying that it was too firm for her to sleep on.

Erin swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of fuzzy house shoes she had found earlier. They were much more comfortable than the shoes was wearing after she took off her bracelet.

She stood and headed out the door quietly, so as not to wake Sam or Danny and Tucker in the next room.

She walked down the stairs quietly, pausing to see if she had woken anyone when she heard a creak.

Relieved to have made it down the stairs without waking anyone, Erin walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. The sudden brightness blinded her for a moment before she was able to see again.

"Now let's see," she whispered to herself as she opened the fridge. "What do I want?"

There were lots of things to eat in the fridge; at least Erin assumed that's what they were for. She grabbed a cola and sat down at the table. She popped open the drink and took a sip. Erin shrugged. "Better than nothing," she said.

As she sat there, slowly drinking her soda, Erin thought back to the conversation she had had with the others.

* * *

"So, you're from the 70's huh? That's cool," Tucker said smiling. Erin smiled back even though her heart wasn't in it.

"Did you do the disco and all that stuff?"

Erin laughed. "Are you crazy? That just wasn't my style."

Tucker frowned. He was really hoping she was a disco junkie.

"I never really did fit in," Erin said slowly. "I…I guess because of my ghost powers, I didn't want to fit in. I always felt like I didn't belong there, like I was born before my time."

"When is your time, do you think?" Sam asked. Erin shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't found it yet."

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at photos in Danny's album of them when they were younger. Erin had laughed and said they looked exactly the same, except with some more maturity and Danny and Tucker were taller.

"That was back when I was fourteen," Danny said pointing at another picture," right after I had discovered my ghost powers."

They had laughed as they exchanged stories of fighting ghosts and Erin was surprised to learn that the Box Ghost was still terrorizing the world with his yells of "Beware!" Danny had even transformed into his ghost form for her. He looked almost the same, but with white hair and green eyes like her own when in ghost form. He also had a black and white outfit, with a white emblem on his chest.

* * *

Erin took another drink of the cola before tossing the can in the recycle bin. She sighed. It would never be like it was before. This whole house was more advanced then her own while growing up and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to get the hang of it.

She shut off the light in the kitchen and stood still for several seconds, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness so she wouldn't bump into anything and wake everyone up.

After about five minutes, her eyes were well adjusted to the darkness and she started back to the stairs, but something stopped her. She could feel something coming, a ghost or extreme power heading toward the portal.

Erin wasted no time. Not caring whether she woke the others up or not she quickly rushed to the basement where she knew the Ghost Portal was. A ghost was coming and she had to be there to stop it.

* * *

At that moment, a ghost existing out of time was currently rushing towards the portal. He knew where it was, considering that his parents had built it and that he had once destroyed it. He was going to fulfill his destiny and secure his place in time.

He had to make sure his future came to pass.

* * *

Erin reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to the Ghost Portal. The doors were opened and the green light was brightening the room. Erin raised her hand to block the brightness of the light in the room.

"What's going on?" she said to herself.

A deep voice suddenly spoke, sending shivers down Erin's spine at the pure seductiveness of it.

"Finally," it said, "I will be able to secure my future."

Erin could sense a ghost, and a powerful one at that, approaching. She looked up from the behind her hand and found herself face to face with a rather attractive ghost.

He had white hair that waved like fire, and his skin was a pale green. The most intense thing about him was his blood red eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul.

It was unnerving.

"Who are you?" he said narrowing his eyes. "Not that it matters."

For some reason, Erin couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him, despite that fact that he was obviously powerful. Erin took a step back and took the quick chance to glance over the rest of him.

He was well-built, with a wide muscular chest and strong arms and legs. It looked like her could snap her in half without much effort. It was then her eyes were drawn to the emblem in the center of his chest.

It was the same as Danny's.

Erin's eyes flew back up to his. "Who are you?"

The ghost glared at her. He had witnessed her openly looking him over, and had noticed when her eyes widened at the emblem on his chest. Then she dared to glare at him demanding to know who he was. He took a step forward, planning to intimidate her, but she didn't move.

"I am Danny Phantom, from the future," he said before raising his hand, which started to glow bright green, "and I will be the last sight you see human."

The blast came and Erin, luckily, was able to go invisible before it hit her. The blast hit the opposite side of the room, destroying a workbench. Erin became visible and instantly found herself in the tight grip of this alter ego evil Danny.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Erin was mesmerized by his eyes, which were fixed solely on her own. There were commanding eyes that just screamed power and dominance. If she wasn't careful, she could melt in those eyes.

A noise was heard on the stairwell suddenly. Voices drifted down the stairs. "Erin, where are you?"

It was Danny, the younger version. He was looking for her.

"I sensed a ghost. Are you alright?"

The older Danny in front of her released her before disappearing through the ceiling and out of the building. Erin fell to floor in shock. What had just happened?

Danny appeared at her side then followed closely by Sam.

"Erin," Sam said kneeling next to Erin. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Red eyes…Danny…tried to blast me," Erin said as she searched through her mind for an answer to how this could have happened.

Danny and Sam glanced at the destroyed workbench. Danny cringed knowing his parents would want an explanation.

"Who did this Erin?"

Erin looked up into Danny's blue eyes and sighed. "It was Danny. But not this Danny, another Danny, an older Danny."

"You're not making any sense."

"Wait a minute," Sam said suddenly. "An older version of Danny, with red eyes?" Erin nodded. Sam looked up at Danny with terror shining though.

"It's him, Danny. The one who tried to kill us, the one who you trapped in the thermos, the one who exists out of time."

"Who was it?" Erin asked. "He said his name was Danny."

Danny's eyes widened. "No, not Danny. We call him Dan Phantom, my other self."


	4. Plans

**I don't own Danny Phantom, just Erin and Jarrett. **

**I apologize, but I think that Dan is going to sound a little OOC right here. I only saw Ultimate Enemy twice and I guess that the only thing I got from the character was that he was evil Danny. Oh well...ENJOY!**

Erin was in complete shock. Danny had traveled to future and fought with his future self? It didn't make any sense.

"You see what I'm talking about?"

Erin sighed. She took another sip of the coffee she was drinking before nodding. "I believe so, but it still a little confusing."

Sam nodded. "It is a bit if you weren't actually there, but trust me it all happened."

"I don't doubt it. There are many things that are possible that one wouldn't actually believe could happen. Danny and I are both proof of that."

Danny nodded. He was sitting with his arms crossed, apparently with a lot on his mind.

"The problem now is how are we going to catch Dan and get him back to Clockwork and make sure that he isn't able to escape again."

Erin nodded. "Agreed, but how are we going to do that?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. Sam?"

Sam shook her head.

Danny turned to Erin again. "Hey," he said, "did you say that you talked to him before he left?"

Erin nodded.

"What did he say?"

Erin closed her eyes in thought. "He asked me who I was then I asked him who he was. He told me his name and then he tried to kill me. I turned invisible and then he grabbed me and asked what the hell I was. Then we heard your voice and he disappeared."

"He saw you go invisible?" Erin nodded. "No wonder he was confused. I never meet you in his timeline, so therefore he wouldn't have any recollection of a third halfa."

"Third?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, there's another one named Vlad Plasmius. He's a big jerk."

"He wants my dad out of the way so he can get to my mom. That dummy better know what's good for him and stay out of this."

"How does he play into all this?"

"Well…"

* * *

Dan Phantom was flying through the city. It looked so different from the last two times he had seen it. The future that he was from had the city much more advanced than this; of course they were trying to keep him out of the city so they would advance faster.

Dan landed in the park. Amity Park was the same city he remembered from his childhood, with a few more technological advancements.

Dan's red eyes ran over the park as he thought.

"Who was that girl? And why was she able to do the things she did? It's impossible for a third halfa to exist…isn't it?"

Dan couldn't understand it. There were only two halfas, him and Plasmius. How could another one exist?

He sat down beside the fountain in the center of the park, thinking about what was going on. Another thing that baffled him was why he hadn't just destroyed her like he had planned the moment he saw her.

"It makes no sense," he said to himself. "She wasn't afraid of me either…why?"

What kind of girl was that anyway? Finally Dan came to a decision that would answer all these annoying questions, and quickly took to the sky to carry out his plan.

* * *

Clockwork located the time he was searching for in his portal. For some reason, the future concerning Dan Phantom was lost in shadow and he couldn't see it. It was almost like the evil being had a chance to redeem himself, but that was impossible seeing that he had given up all of his human side so long ago.

He found Danny, Sam, and Erin all sitting around a table in Danny's kitchen. He quickly transported himself there.

There was a flash of blue light and then Clockwork appeared in the Fenton's kitchen. Danny and Sam recognized this particular ghost and greeted him in a friendly manner.

Erin however was up and ready to fight in a moment's notice.

"Who is this guy?" she said after seeing how kind Danny and Sam were being towards him. Danny turned to Erin and smiled.

"This is Clockwork, the ghost I told you about."

Erin turned back into human form before glaring at Clockwork. "You mean the guy you let that maniac escape?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You are a halfa," he said. Erin sighed.

"Yes."

"Strange," he said.

"What do you mean Clockwork?" Sam said confused. Danny looked at Clockwork expectantly.

"Your future…I can't see it."

"So?" Erin said. "The future isn't set in stone, so it's bound to be a little fuzzy."

Clockwork raised both eyebrows and actually smiled. "Interesting."

Danny interrupted the analysis Clockwork was making. "What happened?"

Clockwork turned to the halfa he had once helped out in a desperate situation. "It turns out that Dan was stronger than the thermos in which he was contained. Since he exists out of time, I was unable to foresee his escape."

Erin sighed in frustration. "It figures."

The other three turned to the girl who was now pacing the room. "What are we supposed to use to keep him trapped then?"

"I am working on something that could trap him for all time, but he will need to be lured into the Ghost Zone for it to work. If I am correct, then it should track him down wherever he may be within the Ghost Zone and trap him."

"Doubtful he will go there of his own free will," Sam said. Erin sighed.

"I guess we are going to have to beat him on our own huh? Then take him into the Ghost Zone where you will capture him and keep him locked away? It is crazy."

"But it's the only plan we've got," Danny said calmly. He and Clockwork started talking about possible strategic ways to get Dan into the Ghost Zone. Sam walked over to Erin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Erin sighed and left the room, waving good-bye to Sam. She couldn't take it anymore. It was a crazy plan, but Danny was right. At the current time it was the only one they had.

Erin sat on the steps and shut her eyes. She tried to clear her mind, but for some reason Dan Phantom was in her thoughts and not in a bad way either.

Erin sighed before opening her eyes again. It was a hopeless attempt. Erin stood and turned to walk back into the kitchen when she bumped into someone. She lifted her eyes and screamed.

Danny, Sam, and Clockwork quickly rushed into the other room, but Erin was gone.


	5. captured and captured

**I said it before and I'll say it again, Idon't own Danny Phantom. **

**Okay, well I got my first flame...ever and I just wanted to say to the person who wrote that flame that I would suggest that she not read my stories, cause they all involve OC's that I have created in my own mind, and I also wanted to point out that this story is a romance/humor so of course there is a love story in it. Thank you for taking the time to tell me your opinion though. Now, for everyone else...ENJOY!**

"Where did she go?" Danny said worried. Sam shook her head. Clockwork had left saying he had to start work on the device that would lock Dan away permanently.

"What's going on?"

Danny and Sam looked up and there was Tucker rubbing his eyes. "Who screamed?"

"Erin did, and now we can't find her. She just disappeared."

Tucker rushed down the stairs and started looking under everything, couches, chairs, tables, even the television were all moved in his attempt to find her.

"She's not here," he said falling to the ground. Sam shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"We could have told you that without you wreaking the place."

"If she isn't here," Danny said glancing out the window, "then where could she have gone. What could have happened to her?"

* * *

Erin's eyes opened slowly. Her head was in a lot of pain and she didn't know where she was.

"Awake already?"

Erin shot up. That voice…it couldn't be…could it?

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before you awoke."

The body belonging to the voice crept out from the shadows causing Erin to shake in fury.

"What do you think you are doing Jarrett?"

Jarrett laughed before kneeling down next to her. "Securing my prize," he said before holding up a bracelet that looked almost identical to the one she had tossed into the Ghost Zone.

"It's just lucky for me that I thought of having Skulker create a back-up," he said before grabbing her arm.

Erin quickly slipped her arm out of his grasp and stood up.

"I am no one's prize Jarrett," Erin said forcefully. Jarrett laughed before slowly advancing on her.

"Once you have this bracelet on, you will be my prize, my wife, my lady."

"I don't think so," Erin said transforming into her ghost self. Her green eyes glared at the lordly ghost.

Jarrett laughed again. "Do you really think that you can stop me?"

"I don't have to stop you," she said causing Jarrett to raise an eyebrow. "I just have to get away from you."

Erin shot an energy blast at Jarrett before turning invisible and going through the floor. Jarrett easily dodged the blast and followed her.

Erin was not in the mood to fight with this bastard right now. She had more important things to do, like finding that Dan character and sending him back to wherever he belongs.

Jarrett appeared before her and grabbed her by the upper arms. "It's no use little Erin. I always knew that you would be the perfect little fireball to rule beside me in the Ghost Zone and I plan to keep it that way."

"Sorry to ruin your plans then," she said before kicking him in the shins and flying off in another direction.

"You little…" he said before flying after her.

Erin took off into the sky, flying as high as she could as fast as she could. In order for her plan to work, she had to be high enough.

Finally sure she was high enough she turned and looked down at the rapidly approaching Jarrett. His red eyes were flashing murder at her, just what she was expecting.

Erin put her hands out, palms facing Jarrett. Erin concentrated all her energy into her hands. The green light grew in her hands as she waited for Jarrett to get closer.

"Please work," she said as she unleashed the blast. It hit Jarrett dead on and he tumbled back down to the earth with a crash. Erin looked down and noticed she was in the center of a park, high above a small fountain.

Erin smiled before her ghost powers gave out and she turned back into human. Her scream echoed into the night as she fell.

"At least I lived a semi-long life, even if most of it was spent as a ghost," she thought. She shut her eyes and waited for the impact that would end her life and make her a real ghost.

But the impact never came.

Erin found herself caught in a pair of strong arms against a very broad and muscular chest. Erin gasped and opened her eyes.

Dan Phantom had caught her as she was falling from the sky. Suddenly feeling very shy, although she couldn't come up with a good reason for it, Erin did nothing but stare at him.

He didn't look evil right now, carelessly flying through the sky. His red eyes were fixed ahead on whatever he was looking at. His hair was flying behind him, still waving like fire. His mouth was fixed in a straight line as if he was thinking deeply. He had a white goatee on his chin that normally Erin wouldn't think was very attractive, but it suited him in his own way. It gave him that dangerous look.

Erin blinked. Of course he would look dangerous…he is dangerous.

Dan was busy thinking about the girl he currently saved. He hadn't saved anyone for over ten years now, so what had compelled him to save this one.

The questions that were plaguing him were the cause, he was sure. He had to know the answers to his questions and then he would destroy her himself. Besides he always had more fun destroying humans' lives himself.

Erin watched as he smiled to himself. It was an unnerving sight. She could see two prominent fangs revealing themselves as he smiled.

She felt a slight tremor of what she thought, and hoped, was fear slide down her spine as he carried her to wherever they were heading.

Finally they landed in a large field on the outskirts of town. He dropped her unceremoniously as he landed.

"Ow," she said loudly rubbing her bottom where she had landed. Dan ignored her.

"I have some questions I need answers to before I end your pathetic life," he said, causing Erin to glare up at him.

"Then why should I answer?" she said standing up and dusting herself off, suddenly realizing that she was still wearing the shirt and shorts that Danny had loaned her. The shorts stopped at mid thigh, and the shirt was so big that the shoulders kept sliding off. She sighed. She didn't think that this sort of thing was going to happen. "If I don't answer then I don't die…if I do then you will kill me. What is a girl to do?"

Dan glared at the girl. She was planning on defying him? "You will answer my questions."

Erin shook her head and started walking through the field back to town. Dan grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you," she yelled. "I will not answer any dumb questions you have. If you are going to kill me then why the hell do you even care to know the answers to these questions you have?"

"That is none of your concern," Dan said releasing her, sure that she wouldn't try to leave again.

Erin turned and started back to Amity Park. "Whatever."

Erin started running, hoping to get far enough away from him before he realized that she was gone.

She looked behind her to see where he was, and couldn't find him. She narrowed her eyes when she suddenly ran into something solid. She started to fall when someone's hands shot out and grabbed her roughly by the upper arms.

"Did you happen to forget that I'm a ghost and can fly," he said shaking her slightly.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Erin said violently fighting against him to get him to release her.

"You're a halfa are you not?"

"I said I wasn't going to answer your damn questions," she said swinging a leg out.

At that particular moment, Dan took a step forward. Erin successfully tripped the ghost; unfortunately it was on top of her.

Erin fell backwards and hit the ground when a strong ghost body fell on top of her own. Erin could feel a rock poking into her side and tried to move. Despite being a ghost, he was still pretty heavy.

"Get off me," she said forcefully.

Dan was a little shocked and angry that this had happened. No one had ever bested him until he fought with his younger self. He released her arms and lifted himself up and glanced down at the human.

She was obviously uncomfortable and it suddenly dawned on him how he could get his answers.

"No."

Erin's eyes turned to Dan faster than lightning. "What?" she said with a little fear behind her voice. Dan smiled again, which was actually more of smirk.

"I said, no."

Erin lifted her hands and placed them on his sides and tried to push him off her, but it was no use. He wasn't going to move unless he wanted to.

Dan registered a small shock as her hands rested on his sides as she tried to push him off her. It was a quite strange feeling.

"Get off me!" she yelled as her arms fell back to her sides. She was frustrated, and her hands were tingling from touching him in such a way, even if it was just to get him off her.

"Why should I when I know that I can get the answers I want this way?"

Erin groaned. He would try something that sneaky and underhanded, being the villain and all. Erin took a deep breath.

"I still refuse to answer. I would rather die then give you what you want."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Erin narrowed her eyes. "Do you doubt me? I'll have you know that I don't have anything better to do than to stay here for the rest of eternity, even if I am forced to be here with the likes of you."

Dan sighed. "Unfortunately I do have other things to do that to stay here with you."

"Then get off me and I'll go."

"Not until I get the answers I require."

Erin sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Threats or Bluffs

**I don't own Danny Phantom, just Erin and Jarrett.**

**HURRAY! Thank you everyone for reading. This story has had over 1000 hits making it my most popular story thus far. Thank you all for reviewing and now I give you the newest chapter. BEWARE!**

Erin yawned as she glanced at the position of the moon. It had to be quite early in the morning, probably somewhere around four, and she had gotten almost no sleep.

She had given up arguing with the ghost above her for several hours. He wasn't going to move and she wasn't going to answer his questions, it was quite stubborn of him.

Dan himself was getting tired of this. They had been in this position for a few hours now and still she wouldn't submit and answer the questions. He thought it was going to be easy, capture the girl, force her to answer his questions, dispose of her, quite a nice plan if he did say so himself.

He didn't expect her to be so defiant, and stubborn.

At some point during the night he had just given up on holding himself up and was no just resting on top of her. Every little move the human made he could feel, and hear her breathing next to his ear.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but he couldn't understand why that was.

As the sky began to lighten with the early morning rays, Erin spoke again.

"Are you planning on moving anytime soon?"

"Are you prepared to answer my questions?"

Erin sighed. "Never mind."

Erin turned her head, hoping to see the sunrise since she hadn't seen it in over 30 years, but instead found herself literally nose to nose with Dan.

Erin's eyes widened as her heart sped up involuntary, as her breathing became short and shallow. She couldn't understand why she was reacting like this, especially with him.

Dan had just turned his head to get more comfortable when he found himself nose to nose with the stubborn girl.

Suddenly he could feel her heart beat pick up and her breathing changed. Her eyes widened and he could detect a slight pink color in her cheeks, but that could have been a trick of light.

Erin was having a mental argument with herself as the sun rose over the horizon.

"He is a murderous ghost that only wants you to get the answers to the questions he has. Yeah, but he is really attractive. Don't think that. It's a fact. Get away from him before you do something you regret. His eyes really are different. Of course they are he's a ghost. I wonder if he's a good kisser. Don't think THAT!"

Dan narrowed his eyes slightly. She seemed to be having some sort of inner conflict; he could see it in her eyes. What was she arguing with herself about? Just another question to add to the long list he already had. He shifted slightly, trying to get her to stop arguing with herself.

It was at that moment that her body realized just how close his was to her own. Almost immediately her entire body because super sensitive. Every point that his body touched hers sent out small shivers of pleasure to her head. She blushed deeper, till she was almost the color of his eyes.

Her face became quite red all a sudden. Dan tried to remember something about this. She was blushing, but why? Was it possible she…found him attractive?

Dan mentally shook his head. That couldn't be it, besides that would be utterly ridiculous. She was a human, maybe a halfa but had a human side nonetheless.

Erin raised her hand, planning to put it on his shoulder to try one last time to get him off of her because she couldn't take this anymore. He was too close and she couldn't think properly.

Her arm came up and then quick as lightning it was pinned back down to the ground by his own hand. She hadn't even felt him move. His hand was holding onto her wrist loosely, but she was in too much shock to even try to free her hand.

She tired to move her other hand, but he already pinned it down with his other arm. She was trapped under him.

Dan didn't know why he had grabbed her like that. It was almost like it was instinct. He saw her arm rising to push him off and he grabbed it and held it down next to her head. His other hand had gone to the other side and grabbed her other arm before it could even move.

Unfortunately for Erin, the movements on his part had placed their faces only inches from the others, even closer than before.

Erin didn't move. If she did, she was sure that she would accidentally kiss him or something.

"Now," Dan said quietly. Erin felt a shock run through her at his voice. Somehow it sounded deeper and more seductive now, of course that could just be the situation she was in.

"It is time for you to answer all my questions."

Erin took a deep breath. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" she whispered right back in a surprisingly strong tone.

That took Dan by surprise. He had just expected her to answer the questions now that he had her literally pinned to the ground beneath him. Something else was going on here and he couldn't stop it. He looked back into her eyes and recalled the conflict she had had over something in her head. He decided to confuse her even more.

"If you don't answer the questions," he said, "I'll kiss you."

Erin's mind went into overload.

"You'll what?"

"I said that if you refuse to answer my questions, then I'd kiss you."

Erin was really arguing with herself now.

"He's really attractive. You can't kiss him, he's evil. But he's so attractive. He wants to kill you. Better to be kissed than killed. That's beside the point."

Dan smiled inwardly. She was arguing with herself again and he was sure that she would choose to answer his questions and not get kissed.

However, for some reason, that thought made him feel quite disappointed.

"If I answer your questions, you will kill me," Erin said out loud, "but if I don't you will kiss me. Well given the choices, there is only one I can choose."

Dan opened his mouth to ask his first question.

"I guess you are just going to have to kiss me."

It was Dan's turn to be shocked. "Excuse me?"

"If I have to choose between being killed or being kissed, I think I would prefer to be kissed."

Dan took a moment to look at this girl. Was she for real? She was quite pretty though with her blonde hair splayed out under her and her hazel eyes filled with surprise and stubbornness. Her body even felt right against his body, like it was meant to be there. Perhaps kissing her wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Erin was half hoping that he would back down. Surely the idea of kissing her wouldn't appeal to him, seeing as how he dislikes humans so much. Surely it was a bluff…wasn't it?

Dan moved forward closing the distance between them and pressed his lips to her own. The last thought Erin had was "it wasn't a bluff."

Dan meant for it to be a short kiss, but the moment that his lips had touched hers he became like a hungry man and wanted more.

Erin was trying her hardest not to get lost in the kiss. It was nice, but she shouldn't dwell on that now. Ever so slightly she tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

His arms released her own and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Erin gasped before realizing that she was fighting a losing battle. Her own arms wrapped themselves around him as she responded eagerly to his kiss.

Dan didn't know what had come over him. He didn't want to end the kiss, didn't want to let her go, and, for several minutes, didn't want her to die.

Erin's hands were sliding through his hair now and he was lost.

Erin felt the silky strands of his hair in her hands. Despite the fact that it looked like fire, it didn't burn her, and it felt more like actual hair than fire.

Erin reluctantly broke the kiss due to her need for oxygen. Her fingers still wrapped in his hair and his arms still around her, the two just stared at each other.

Neither could say how long they remained like that, but a voice broke them out of their spell.

* * *

"Erin," Danny yelled flying around the town. Sam wouldn't let him leave until the sun was up saying it would be easier to see her in the morning.

"Erin, where are you?" he yelled heading towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

Dan glanced up at the sky, looking for his other self. He was ready for the fight.

Erin, noticing that his attention was elsewhere, saw a chance to break free from him. Very carefully she positioned her knee before letting it fly up and hit him where it hurts. Dan was so busy keeping an eye on Danny that he didn't notice what she was doing, until it was done and he was on the ground in pain.

Erin rolled away from him and ran toward Danny's voice.

"Danny, where are you?" she yelled getting as far away from Dan as possible.

Danny looked down and saw Erin in the field. He flew down and landed in front of her. "Erin, what happened?"

"Jarrett kidnapped me and tried to 'convince' me to marry him again. I got away and then…" Erin stopped. For some reason she didn't want to tell Danny about Dan rescuing her and all that had occurred.

"Then what happened?"

Erin looked back at Danny. "I…flew here when my ghost powers gave out. Luckily I was close to the ground and wasn't injured."

Danny smiled and nodded before grabbing her arm and going invisible.

"I don't think you want to head back wearing your night clothes huh?" he said jokingly.

Erin laughed slightly as the two took off into the sky. Erin looked back at the field, her mind still reeling over what had occurred there.

Dan recovered quickly and was up fast enough to see Erin and Danny disappear and head back to his house.

Dan sighed. What had just happened?


	7. Dreams and showers

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Only Erin and Jarrett, as I've said before.**

**Okay, I really got into writing this chapter and was forced to cut some of it out in order to keep it within the guidelines. I also upped the rating just to be safe. For all of you out there who asked for it...there is mention of a lemon in this chapter. The whole thing is posted on under the same title name and author name. I only do this to be safe. **

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

_Dan's red eyes seemed to pierce through her to her soul. He looked betrayed and hurt and he was looking at her._

_"Why did you do this to me?" he said taking a few steps forward._

_"It was necessary in order to correct everything," she said. In her hands was a small black device the size of a cell phone. There was a single red button on it. She was in her ghost mode and had a single finger poised over the button. They were in the Ghost Zone just outside the Fenton portal._

_"You want me to disappear from your life?" Dan asked almost painfully._

_Erin felt something in her chest tighten at the thought of never seeing him again, but this had to be done._

_"Sorry Dan," she said before pressing the button. Dan moved towards her as fast as he could as she pushed the button. Just as his fingers grazed her cheek, he was gone._

_His voice echoed throughout the Ghost Zone. He had said something to her before he was gone, but for the life of her she couldn't hear it._

_She turned around and came face to face with Jarrett, who was smiling widely._

_"I knew you'd come back to me," he said._

Erin screamed as she sat up in bed.

Erin had gone straight up to Jazz's room after arriving back at Fenton Works. She was so tired that she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She glanced over at the clock and sighed. She had only been asleep for three hours.

She put her hand on her forehead. "What was that all about?" Erin's hand moved down her face until her fingers rested on her lips.

Even after over three hours she could still feel his lips on hers, still feel his body against hers, still get mad at herself for not resisting him, and not realizing that the whole time she could have just gone intangible and got away.

Erin groaned and fell back on the bed. Why hadn't the idea occurred to her sooner?

"Maybe you wanted to stay next to him," a little voice in the back of her mind said. Erin grabbed her pillow, placed it over her face, and screamed.

A knock on the door pulled her from her musings. "Erin? It's Sam," Sam said from the other side of the door. "Are you awake?"

Erin sat up and smiled. "I'm awake now Sam."

Sam opened the door and entered with a plate. "Thought you might be hungry," she said.

Erin looked at the plate hungrily. On it was some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and in Sam's other hand was a glass of orange juice.

"Hell yes," she said grabbing the plate and the silverware from Sam's hand and greedily eating as fast as she could.

"Delicious," she said after eating almost half of the food in less than a minute. Sam smiled.

"You should slow down ya know?" Erin nodded.

"I know, but I'm so damn hungry."

Sam laughed as Erin finished eating and gulped down the orange juice.

Erin took a deep breath. "Thanks, I needed that."

Sam sat down on the bed next to Erin. "So, Danny told us what happened. How are ya holding up?"

Erin looked up at Sam and smiled. "Fine, once I got away I knew that I was safe, at least for a while, and I guess I fell asleep there on the ground and when I woke up, I could hear Danny calling for me."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "There is one thing I don't understand."

Erin glanced at Sam out of corner of her eyes as she stared at the empty plate. "Oh?"

"If you had enough strength to fly to the outskirts of town where Danny found you, then why didn't you just return to the house instead?"

Erin mentally cursed herself. Of course it would make more sense to just return to the house where Danny and the others could protect her rather than an empty field on the outskirts. Why hadn't she thought of that?

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Erin could feel her heart jumping in her chest as images rushed through her mind of seductive red eyes and very soft lips pressed to her own.

"Erin?"

"No," she said finally. "I am not hiding anything from you. I guess the reason I didn't return to the house is cause I didn't think about it. I was in such a state that my mind wasn't functioning properly…I guess."

It wasn't a total lie, cause her mind wasn't functioning at some point when she couldn't get away from Dan.

"You didn't want to get away from him," that little voice in her mind said.

Sam smiled at her. "Sorry to sound so suspicious, but Danny is one of my best friends and I just don't want anything to happen to him is all."

Erin nodded. "I understand."

Sam stood and picked up the empty plate and glass. She started walking towards the door when she stopped and turned back to the girl on the bed, who was thinking to herself.

"I put some clothes for you in the bathroom. I hope that they fit, considering that we couldn't have you running around in just that dress now could we?"

Erin laughed before nodding. "Thanks," she said as Sam walked out the door.

Erin quickly slid out the bed and headed into the adjoining bathroom. There were the clothes Sam had told her about. Erin smiled before deciding to take a shower. Her body still felt dirty; as well it should after lying on the ground for most of the night.

Erin turned the water on before stripping herself of her nightclothes and wrapping a towel around herself. She took the dirty clothes out of the room and dropped them into a small laundry basket. She turned around and found herself face to face with a pair of red eyes.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a large hand covered her mouth muffling her voice.

Erin's mind was racing. "Why didn't I sense him?"

Dan looked into her eyes. She seemed frightened at first, until she realized who it was. Now she just seemed confused.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now?" he said in a low voice. He was obviously angry about when she kneed him earlier.

Erin was having a hard time thinking. Her body was reacting to him being so close to her own now and just within her reach. In her head she kept seeing images of him kissing her, his arms around her, her fingers in his hair, and suddenly she wanted it all again.

"Well?" he said shaking her slightly.

Erin came out of her thoughts and faced the very angry ghost in front of her. So, he wanted to play that way did he?

Erin lifted her arms from where they were resting on her sides. One went to the hand on her mouth while the other went to his chest. His other hand came up and grabbed her upper arm, almost like he expected her to try and push him away.

"You are not getting away unless I decide to let you go," he said. The truth behind those words sent tiny shivers down her spine. It was a strange feeling, despite the fact that she knew he didn't mean it the way it was said.

Erin had to get out of his arms, because now it was getting dangerous. Remembering her earlier mistake when she was trapped under him, Erin went intangible and moved out of his arms.

Dan watched her before taking a step back. When she reappeared he smiled.

"I was right, you are a halfa," he said. "At first I thought I was seeing things, but now that I have seen it again I know it to be true."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Great, now if you would just excuse me."

Erin walked passed him and entered the bathroom. She dropped the towel and hopped in the now cold shower. Erin just let the cool water beat down on her, not realizing just how much she needed it.

Being that near to Dan, and naked, had caused her body to go into overload. These feelings she was having couldn't be normal…could they?

Erin rested her head against the cool tile of the shower wall. Was she lusting after the evil ghost?

"Sometimes I wonder if you remember that I'm a ghost."

Erin turned and covered herself as best as she could with her arms. Standing there in front of her was the one she was currently thinking about. He was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

Dan had gone into the bathroom hoping to scare her. He hadn't really expected her to just hope in the shower with him so close.

He slipped through the doors and looked at her. Once again she wasn't paying any attention or she would have sensed him already.

He leaned down next to her ear and whispered into it. "Sometimes I wonder if you remember that I'm a ghost."

He got the result he wanted. She jumped and turned, covering what she could with her arms. What Dan didn't expect was how he would react to her.

Her long wet hair was clinging to her body as the water slid down her naked skin. For some reason, he wanted to feel her skin against his own.

Erin was blushing so red, that she was sure it went all the way down to her toes. Dan was just standing there staring at her. Despite the cold water pouring down on her body, Erin could feel some sort of warm feeling travel throughout her entire body.

Dan took a step toward her, and she didn't move, couldn't move, and didn't want to move. She just looked at the ghost coming toward her. He was taller than her by almost a foot, but they way he was staring at her right then made her feel like she was small and helpless.

His eyes were locked on her own, sending waves of desire through her body. He raised his hand and, surprisingly, gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Erin's heartbeat increased at the feeling of his hand on her skin.

She wanted to be closer to him, wanted to kiss him, feel his arms around her…she wanted him.

Without really thinking about it, Erin took a step forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Dan forgot the whole reason he was there the moment her lips touched his own. His arms wrapped themselves around her thin body, holding her tightly against him. Erin didn't know what was compelling her to do this, but now that she was in his arms she really didn't care.

------

**Rest of lemon can be found on under same title name.**

------

A feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach and just when she felt like she couldn't take anymore, the feeling exploded and she saw dozens of tiny stars in front of her eyes, yelling his name over the pounding water.

For a moment, her eyes turned green before turning back to their original hazel color as Dan continued to pound into her until he found his own release and saying her name as he rested his head against her shoulder.

For several minutes neither moved. Erin finally came to her senses as she realized just what she had done. She had just given herself to Dan Phantom, the most evil ghost in the Ghost Zone, and had actually enjoyed herself. She had even initiated it!

Dan was having his own thoughts. This certainly wasn't his intention when he had come into the bathroom. He just wanted to scare her into giving him the answers to the questions he had, although at the moment he couldn't remember any of them. He hadn't planned on something like this.

Something had just transpired between them, besides the sex. The emotions and electricity between them was not something he could ignore. It was almost like they were made for each other.

A knock on the door shocked both girl and ghost out of whatever they were thinking.

"Erin," Danny yelled through the door, "are you okay? I thought I heard screaming."

Dan and Erin moved away from each other, both still in shock over what they had done. Erin finally found her voice.

"I'm fine," she yelled turning off the shower. "I just slipped earlier. No big deal."

"Okay," Danny yelled through the door. They listened as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway before facing each other.

Erin quickly picked up her discarded towel and wrapped it around her body. She sat down on the toilet lid and ran her fingers through her hair.

Dan quickly dressed, lost in his own thoughts.

"You lied to him," Dan said after a few moments. Erin looked up at him with his back to her. She could still feel the muscles in that back under her fingers.

"Yes," she said.

"Why would you do something like that when you know how much he wants to catch me?"

Erin shook her head. "I don't know."

Dan said nothing else before phasing through the wall and out of the building leaving a very confused and underdressed Erin behind.


	8. Answered questions

**Blah blah blah...You know I don't own it, I know I don't own it so why bother putting this in.**

**Okay, I noticed that for some reason it didn't say where the rest of the lemon was in the last chapter. Once again it is at adultfanfiction until the same title name for any of you who want to read it there.**

**Okay, I just wanted to say that this chapter is a little more mushy, but I just couldn't help it. Dan is just so cool. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter with a special appearence from...the BOX GHOST!**

Erin sat in the bathroom for another twenty minutes still wrapped in her towel. Her mind was jumping around at all sorts of conclusions she had about Dan and why she continued to protect him.

Another thing that bothered her was the fact that neither she nor Danny had been able to sense him in the house. The last time she could remember her ghost sense no acting up was when she was in the Ghost Zone and she was surrounded by them.

Erin gasped. Could it be because she was close to another halfa? That was a very good possibility. It would make sense.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door, waking Erin up from her thoughts.

"Are you okay in there?" Sam said through the door.

"Yeah," Erin said standing quickly. "Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts."

Erin quickly tore off the towel and started dressing in the clothes that Sam had set out for her. There was a black tank that was V-cut and clung to her body tightly with a black mini skirt. Both were plain. Then there was the black stockings and the black tennis shoes that looked more like they were Danny's than Sam's.

Erin quickly found a brush and started working on the tangles that had formed in her mostly dry hair. Finally after several minutes of work Erin had her blonde hair shining and flowing past her shoulders.

Erin stared at herself in the mirror. It was a different look, but it was nice. In her old life she would have never worn so much black in an outfit, but now that times had changed it was a welcome relief.

Erin raised her arms and ran her fingers through her hair and then down her neck.

"Ouch," she said out loud. Erin moved her hair aside and there on the junction where her neck met her shoulder was a small scratch. It didn't look too bad, but when she touched it she could feel a sharp pain.

"How did I…" Erin remembered now where it had come from. Dan must have scratched her with his fangs while they were in the shower together.

Erin blushed at the memory. It had only happened maybe an hour ago, but it felt like several days had passed. Erin moved her hair back into place, hoping to cover the mark.

Erin closed her eyes and thought about Dan. He had seemed so different while they were together. It was almost like she brought out a different side of him.

Erin ran her hands along her bare arms. She could almost feel Dan's body pressed up against her own. The idea sent waves of desire through her and she sighed.

"Why am I thinking about him like that?" she said to herself. "He's the villain. He's the bad guy. He is the only guy who has ever done this to me."

Erin groaned. It was the truth. She had had a few lovers in the past but none of them had made her yearn for them after such a short time. What was wrong with her?

Erin sighed and left the bathroom. Now was not the time to dwell on this. She had to help the others and was determined to put Dan and their…encounter in the back of her mind. She had to be strong and not give into these feelings of lust she was feeling toward the highly attractive ghost.

* * *

Dan sat in the attic of a nearby abandoned building. For some reason he could not force himself to go any farther away from that halfa girl. He had never met anyone like her before, and for some reason she seemed familiar to him.

That morning had been quite a surprise. He had given into his lust for her and then even after he left her he still wanted to be with her.

"Damn that Danny," he said to himself before he even realized he had thought it.

What was it about this girl that provoked such a response from him? The last time he had felt anything close to this feeling was back when he was still a halfa and he had fallen for his friend Sam.

Dan narrowed his eyes. Was it possible for him to still retain human emotions even though he had given up his human side? If that was true then why hadn't he cared whether Sam and Tucker lived or died when he fought with his younger self six years ago?

Dan had to ask someone this question and as luck would have it, a familiar box-obsessed ghost flew through the ceiling at that point.

"I am the Box Ghost…Beware!" he said before realizing that this was a very powerful ghost sitting here.

Dan smiled wickedly before grabbing the Box Ghost around the neck.

"Answer my questions and you may have a very happy afterlife."

* * *

Erin listened to others as they planned out a way to get Dan to enter the Ghost Zone. Most of them were pretty stupid ideas.

"Maybe we could trick him and then push him into the zone?" Tucker said. Danny shook his head.

"That wouldn't work. He's too smart for that."

"He's you isn't he? Can't you think of any weaknesses he might have?"

Danny shook his head again. "Not a thing comes to mind."

Erin sighed. She changed into her ghost mode and looked at the others. "I need to get out for a bit. I'll be back soon." All this talk about Dan was really messing with her nervous system.

The others were so involved with their conversation that they barely acknowledged that she was leaving. Erin sighed as she went invisible and walked through the wall and out of the house.

She needed to find a place to think. She flew high above the town and watched the people interact. It was different from her own world where she had grown up. If she hadn't been forced into the Ghost Zone, she would have been married and had children by now.

Erin landed on the rooftop of the school building, Casper High. She started pacing.

After they defeated Dan and then Jarrett, what would be next for her. She couldn't attend college because it had been over 30 years since she graduated high school. After she went missing she was sure her parents and friends would have thought her dead. She wouldn't be surprised if they had almost forgotten her by now.

Erin sighed and flopped down on the building and looked up at the blue sky. The clouds looked so peaceful just floating by without a care in the world. Suddenly her ghost sense went off and Erin jumped up looking for danger.

* * *

Dan had finished his interesting conversation with the Box Ghost. As a child halfa, he hadn't known much about ghosts, only that most of them were bad and trying to take over his town. Now he knew a little more.

Ghosts did have feelings and emotions, because they started out as humans. Despite being separated from his human half, Dan would still retain his human emotions and feelings.

The reason he had acted so indifferent towards Sam and Tucker was because he had come to terms with their death by then and saw then as dead in his own eyes. True his humanity was gone, but the feelings were still there.

That explained that, but now what was it he was feeling for this strange ghost girl. He remembered last night, which seemed so long ago now, when he had seen her fighting with that other ghost and then falling to the ground. For a split second he felt physical pain at the idea of her dying, so he had caught her. At the time he had blamed it on the fact he needed to know who this girl was.

Which was another strange thing, why did he even care? Usually he didn't care about someone's past, except his own of course. It shouldn't matter whether she was a halfa or not, but for some reason he wanted to know about her.

Dan looked down on the place he called home for fourteen years and then noticed something strange. A ghost was leaving and his other self wasn't doing anything about it.

He looked a little closer and saw that this was a girl, and not just any girl, but the one current plaguing his thoughts. He watched her fly off a good ways before deciding to follow her.

He watched as she looked down at all the people and she even frowned. It was almost like she was sad. He watched her land on top of the school and then start pacing. She seemed to be deep in thought. Then she fell back onto the top of the building. Dan flew over and watched her for a few moments in silence.

Suddenly she jumped up and faced him. She looked ready to fight until she caught sight of him.

Erin lowered her hands to her sides and changed back into human form. "I've come to a decision."

Dan raised an eyebrow. What kind of decision could she have come to?

"I think I'll answer your questions and in return, you answer mine."

Erin placed her hands on her hips and glared at him telling him without speaking that the terms were non-negotiable.

Dan regarded the girl for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

Erin smiled before speaking. "How did you get to be you? I know the basic story of what happened, but I want to hear your side."

Dan's eyes widened in surprise, his side of the story? That's what she wanted to know?

"I was not expecting that question," he said taking a seat on the roof. "No one ever asked me my side before. I guess it would all start with the death of my friends and family. I went to live with my archenemy, Vlad Masters A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius."

Erin nodded before taking a seat next to him, but still not close enough to actually touch him.

"The pain of their deaths grew to be too much and so I asked Vlad to make the pain go away. I thought that if I got rid of my ghost side then the pain would go to. I am the ghost part of Danny and when I was removed I did the first thing I could when faced with my enemy, I removed his ghost side like he had done with me.

"After accomplishing that I decided that the only way to destroy all of Vlad Plasmius would be to absorb his body and take over. I accomplished the act in taking over the body, but I couldn't destroy the pure evil within. It consumed me and all the good that was in me disappeared. I decided then that I needed to become more powerful and destroy all links with my past. So, I turned on my human half, who had woken up and saw the whole thing and was shaking in fear against the wall, and destroyed him. Then I looked for the human half of Vlad, but he had disappeared, so I destroyed his house and left to fulfill my destiny to become the greatest ghost of them all."

"I see," Erin said looking out over the rooftop. It was a sad story, and the results were inevitable.

"Now I believe that it is my turn," he said. Erin nodded. "I know that you are a halfa, but how is it that I have never heard of you till now?"

Erin sighed. "I don't know, but if what Danny told me is true about you being from a future that no longer exists, then perhaps we did meet in your time, but under different circumstances. Why I never met you in your younger self was probably due to the fact that I was busy fighting against Jarrett for my freedom."

"Jarrett?" Dan asked in surprise turning to her. Erin nodded as the anger for him crossed over her features.

"He trapped me in the Ghost Zone with the intention of becoming his bride. I refused and we have been fighting ever since. We usually stayed in his region of the Ghost Zone until just recently when I heard of the one who helped him was in another place and went to search him out, but Jarrett caught up with me and I accidentally knocked him through the Fenton portal."

Dan lowered his head. It was all coming back to him now. "I remember."

"What?"

"In my own time, a ghost came to me insisting on help with his future wife. He said his name was Jarrett and he was in line to inherit the left region of the Ghost Zone once he married. He swore allegiance to me and I helped him because I wasn't getting into Amity Park at the time due to the ghost shield they had constructed.

"The girl was slightly older than you are now, but you look just like her. I was able to capture her as was the plan, but Jarrett was late and she and I got to talking. She was kind and so very beautiful. I wanted her for myself and challenged Jarrett for her. I lost and so, I turned her human and killed her with my own hands. Jarrett and I fought for 6 years after that before I was captured by my younger self."

"Why did you kill her?"

"I cared for her a great deal, but I didn't love her. She said that she loved me despite the fact that I was evil, I was still nicer to her than Jarrett and I treated her better. She made me swear that if there was no way she could be free then I was to make sure that I was the last thing she ever saw. I kept my promise."

Erin's eyes widened at this. "Do you think that she was me?"

Dan looked over at the girl. "I don't know, but it would make sense. You do seem awfully familiar to me."

"How sad," she said closing her eyes to the tears threatening to fall. "The man she loved was forced to kill her and not once did she ever hear him say he loved her in return. I can't think of anything sadder."

"I didn't love her though," Dan pointed out. Erin nodded.

"I know, but still. If I was going to die, I would like to die believing that the person I loved loved me in return, even if it wasn't true."

Dan's eyes narrowed at this. "That is nothing more than a bunch of sentimental nonsense."

Erin sighed. "Do you even feel love Dan?"

Dan's thoughts flew back to his conversation with the Box Ghost.

* * *

"_Is it possible for ghosts to feel human emotions?"_

_The Box Ghost looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Of course. We all come from humans at some point in our lives and even those that are born pure ghost inherit the human emotion from their parents. It is only natural that we would feel the same things humans would feel. In reality we aren't all that different from them anyways."_

"_Can ghosts love?"_

"_Yes, very strongly too. It is so strong that it is almost possessive. Ghosts, unlike humans, only fall in love once and then they are hooked to that ghost for all eternity. It is that strong."_

"_Could a ghost love a human?"_

"_I suppose it's possible, but not advisable. If a ghost were to fall in love with a human and that human didn't reflect those feelings then the ghost would just wither away into nothingness."

* * *

_

The words kept flowing through his head as he thought about the question. Could he love?

"Yes, I can love."

Erin looked over at Dan with surprise in her eyes. For some reason her heart was pounding in her chest.

"But you didn't love her?"

"That is true. I cared for her, but it wasn't love."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

Erin bit her tongue after saying that question. What could have possessed her to ask such a question?

What could have possessed her to ask such a question? That was the thought going through Dan's head along with images of them together. Each one brought out a different emotional response. Anger when they fought, jealousy when he saw her leave him in the field as she flew off with his other self, desire when he looked at her, passion when he kissed her, fire and electricity when they were together physically, pain when he thought of her dying, happiness when he saw her smile, and hope when he looked in her eyes. Hope that he wasn't as bad as he thought he was and that maybe someone would save him from himself.

Did he love someone? Dan turned to her and took her chin in his hands forcing her to look at him. Her cheeks were stained red as she blushed at the small contact. He smiled.

"Yes," he whispered before taking her lips with his own.

**I know, I know. Mushy, but isn't it sweet? It is just SOOOO cute!**


	9. Caught

**Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the previous ones. **

**Don't own Danny Phantom, only Erin and Jarrett.**

Erin's mind shut down the moment his lips touched hers. She barely registered that he had admitted to being in love with someone.

Dan broke the kiss and looked into her hazel eyes with his fierce red ones. "I love you," he said before kissing her deeply.

Erin wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go as she let him deepen the kiss.

He lowered her onto the school roof and covered her body with his own. She could feel his excitement pressed against her hip and smiled. She grinded her hips against his, causing him to groan.

Dan's hands cupped her face as he continued to kiss her. Her nails scrapped up his back and slid into his hair. Dan broke the kiss and stared down into her eyes.

They were changing from hazel to green rapidly. Dan looked around at the school building roof and then back at her with a wide smile.

"Not here," he whispered kissing her again before standing and then pulling her up.

"Transform into your ghost self and follow me," he said before flying up into the air. Erin did as he said and followed him over Amity Park.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Dan said nothing, just smiled in that wicked smile of his.

They traveled out of Amity Park and kept flying. Erin was getting slightly worried now about where he was taking her, but some part of her didn't care. She wanted to be with him no matter what.

Finally they landed in the center of a forest. Dan reached out and took her hand as they landed. He led her through the trees for several minutes, but Erin had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we?" she said. Dan didn't answer. He just kept heading straight ahead. Erin decided not to ask him any more questions until they reached wherever it was they were going.

Finally they entered a clearing with a flowing river with a small waterfall. Everywhere there were flowers covering every space in the small clearing. Erin's heart stopped at the breathtaking sight.

"I knew you would like it here," he said turning to her. Erin looked at him and smiled.

"I love you," she said. Dan smiled and closed the distance between them. He held her tightly in her arms as he stared into her eyes.

"You know what the best part about this place is?"

Erin looked around at the sight. "It's so beautiful."

"No," he said. Erin looked at him confused. He smiled his usual wicked smiled as he leaned down to her ear.

"The best part is no one can hear you scream," he whispered before kissing her neck.

Erin gasped as a wave of desire rushed through her. Her arms tightened around his neck as he continued to cover her neck with his kisses, slowly working his way up to her lips.

By the time her reached her lips she was breathing deeply wanting to feel his lips on her own.

"Say it again," he whispered against her lips. Erin opened her eyes and stared into his red ones. "Say you love me."

Erin smiled before running her fingers slowly through his hair. "I love you," she said before crashing her lips on his.

He held her tightly to him as he slowly lowered her to the ground among the wildflowers. Sometime while they were kissing she had changed back into her human form, but with her ghost eyes.

His hands ran over her bare arms to her low cut tank top.

Her hands roamed over his shoulders and onto his chest tugging at the fabric to get to the skin underneath.

"Dan," she whispered in ecstasy as his hands and lips continued to roam her body.

* * *

Danny got up from the couch. "We have to come up with some sort of idea. We can't just allow him to continue to run free."

Tucker nodded.

"Well then Mr. Smarty-pants. What would you suggest we do?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer, but another voice interrupted him.

"Use the girl," he said. Danny's ghost sense went off and he transformed. He turned to the source of the voice to find Jarrett entering the room with his hands up.

"I surrender," he said. "I'll gladly go back into the Ghost Zone. However, I do have a plan for you to get that other ghost back into the Zone."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "Why should we trust you?"

"What reason do I have to lie to you? I came here to help since, as you can plainly tell, Erin isn't here."

Tucker looked at his watch. "That's true. She's been gone a long time."

Sam nodded. "She has. What did you do to her?" she said pointing her finger at Jarrett.

Jarrett raised his eyebrows. "Me? I did nothing to her since she attacked me the other night. I do know where she is though."

Danny grabbed Jarrett by the neck and glared at him. "Where is she?"

Jarrett smirked down at the halfa before answering. "She has been lying to you all. She is currently with the one you are all so despite to catch. The one you all call Dan Phantom."

Danny slammed him against the wall. "You lie!"

Jarrett laughed slightly. "I assure you I do not. However, if you don't believe me then fly out to the small river about ten minutes outside of town in the same direction you found her the last time. You'll see with your own eyes just how close the two of them are."

Danny glared at Jarrett before letting him fall to the floor.

"Sam," Danny said holding out his hand. "Fenton Thermos."

Sam tossed the Thermos to Danny who aimed it at Jarrett. As the vortex sucked Jarrett in, he was laughing.

Once he was properly sealed away Danny tossed it over to Tucker.

"Keep an eye on that," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked taking a step forward.

Danny took a deep breath. "See if there is any truth to these rumors," he said before flying through the ceiling and out into the city.

Sam watched him go with sad eyes. "I hope for Erin's sake that it is all a lie."

Danny flew faster than he ever had before. Jarrett may have just been saying that to pull his leg, but he had to know for a fact if it was true.

He landed slightly away from the area. He had been there before, when he wanted time to think to himself away from all the stuff going on in the city.

As he got closer to the site he heard low moans and sighs. He prayed that he was just hearing things, as he got close enough to see into the clearing.

His eyes widened in shock.

There was both Dan and Erin, naked, in each other's arms, with limbs entwined around the other, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

Danny turned away from the sight that was now burned into his memory for all time. Jarrett was telling the truth. Danny took off into the sky and headed back into town to tell Tucker and Sam about Erin's betrayal.

Dan and Erin were so engrossed in the other that neither noticed Danny's presence there.


	10. New Plan

**You know the drill. Don't own Danny Phantom, but do own Erin and Jarrett**

**Well, we are going to see another side to Danny in this chapter. Once again, sorry it is so short, but I have a test to study for and I wanted to update again before I got into my books and was unable to study cause this chapter was in my head. ENJOY!**

Dan sighed. For once in his ghost life he was happy. He tightened his grip on the girl in his arms. After a quite passionate display of love making, Erin was quite tired and fell asleep in his arms.

Dan gently kissed the back of her neck as she slept. It was a strange feeling lying there with someone in his arms, but it was a feeling he wouldn't trade for the world. He never wanted to let her go.

She sighed in her sleep, turned over and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Dan smiled down at his sleeping angel and told himself he would wake her in a few minutes, but for now he was just going to enjoy having her in his arms.

* * *

Danny flew straight back to the house. Sam and Tucker were sitting there looking at the Fenton Thermos. It was the strangest thing that he would willingly go into the Thermos.

Suddenly Danny burst into the house in his human form. He started pacing the room, glancing every once in a while at the thermos.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam said once she got over her shock.

Danny didn't answer her; he just kept pacing before picking up the thermos and looking intently at it.

Sam stood and grabbed Danny's arm to get his attention. He turned and looked at her, instantly relaxing when he saw her eyes.

"Danny, what happened?"

Danny sighed. "He was telling the truth. Erin has been on Dan's side this whole time. I wouldn't be surprised if she helped him escape."

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Danny nodded with hate etched on his face. "I saw them…together, right where he said they would be."

Tucker stood with shock on his face. "What were they talking about?"

Danny's face turned to one of disgust. "They weren't exactly talking," he said before putting his hand on the top of the Fenton Thermos.

Tucker took a step back in shock.

"What are you doing Danny?" Sam asked with shock.

"I'm going to let this guy out. He fought with Erin for thirty years, so he should know something we can use against her," Danny said. Sam placed her hand on top of Danny's drawing his attention.

"Think this through Danny," she pleaded. "Why don't we wait until Erin comes back and talk to her. She may have a very good explanation for all this."

Danny dropped the thermos and grabbed Sam by the shoulders roughly, causing her to gasp in slight pain.

"What kind of good explanation could she have for being in the middle of the woods, without her clothes, in his arms, and seemingly enjoying it? Please tell me Sam, cause I would love to hear your thoughts."

Sam was surprised at Danny's sudden outburst at her, as well as what he was saying.

"What?" Tucker exclaimed rushing toward them. Danny didn't pay him any mind as he was still staring at Sam waiting for her answer. "They were…"

"Oh, very much so. Right there on the ground by the small river with a tiny waterfall surrounded by wildflowers. Very romantic isn't it? So, tell me Sam what would you accept as a good explanation?"

Sam was speechless. What could she say at a time like this? Danny had seen it all with his own eyes.

"I…I don't know," she said finally and fell to the ground when Danny released her.

He picked up the Fenton Thermos and looked back at the others. "I'm letting Jarrett out cause he may be able to help us. I caught him once, so I can do it again."

Danny twisted the lid and let the enclosed Jarrett out. Jarrett shook his head a couple times before turning to Danny and the others.

"Damn boy, that certainly was a tight fit," he said before smiling. "I guess you found them in the woods then."

Danny turned ghost and aimed a glowing green ball at him. "How did you find out about them?"

Jarrett shrugged. "I was looking for her in order to pay her back for a very underhanded trick she played on me the day before. I found her lounging on the school roof when Dan came along and joined her. They talked for a while before they started making out. Suddenly they both stood and took off, so naturally I followed wondering what my future wife was up to, only to find them kissing in the woods. I flew off here to inform her dear 'friends' that she was working behind their backs. It was the least I could do after she so viciously broke my heart," he said mockingly wiping a tear away from his eyes as his other hand rested over where his heart would be if he were alive.

Danny rushed forward and grabbed him by the shirt. "You are going to help us," he said. "Erin is a halfa, so we can't allow her to come to harm, but Dan has to be taken care of immediately or we could all be in danger. You are in charge of keeping Erin away while we take care of Dan."

Jarrett smiled at the halfa with a dark gleam in his eye. "Consider it done."

Danny released him before returning to his human form. He turned to Sam and Tucker.

"We take care of this…tonight."


	11. Wrongs and Love

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Do own Jarrett and Erin though.**

**There is a little bit of Danny/Sam in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Erin could feel strong arms around her and a muscular chest against her face. She smiled and moved closer to him. Despite the fact that he didn't have a heartbeat and was rather cool to the touch, she still felt warm in his arms, and safe.

"Erin," Dan said gently by her ear. Erin groaned and moved closer to him. Dan chuckled lightly. "Come on Erin, it's time to wake up."

Erin's eyes fluttered slightly open on their own accord before she slammed them shut again. "No, it's still nighttime," she said wrapping her arms around him awkwardly.

Dan smiled before sitting up, taking Erin with him. She crawled into his lab, rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't think I'll even move from this spot," she whispered against his skin. Dan's hands found there way around her waist and in her hair. It felt so nice just sitting here and holding her that he never wanted to stop, but he knew that she had to go back to her friends. He didn't want to cause any trouble for her.

"You have to," he said kissing her temple. "You'll get hungry eventually."

Erin smiled. "I do have a very large sexual appetite," she said cheekily. Dan laughed softly.

"Is that an invitation, or a suggestion?"

"I'd say it was a demand," Erin said raising her head to face him.

Her blonde hair was tangled and wild and her hazel eyes had taken on a slight green glow. She looked like a goddess.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Aren't you going to give me what I demand?"

Dan smirked at her before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her flush up against him, his arousal pressing into her stomach.

Erin gasped as Dan's hands moved gently up and down her back. He leaned forward and proceeded to kiss her neck before traveling down to her collarbone.

Erin's hands weaved themselves in his hair before yanking his head up. Before Dan could say anything, Erin's lips were on his and a passionate battle for dominance had begun.

"You know that you still have to go back," Dan said between kisses. Erin sighed before nodding and then kissing him again.

"But first..."

* * *

Danny sat at the kitchen table with Sam and Tucker when Erin came in. 

"Hey guys," she said rather cheerfully. Danny looked up at her with hate flashing in his eyes. Erin took a step back confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with ME? I'm not the one sleeping with the enemy now am I?"

Erin gasped. They knew about her and Dan? She looked over at Sam and Tucker, neither would look at her.

Erin turned back to Danny. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh, it isn't? I saw the two of you in the woods together, so don't you dare assume to feed me that shit about it being something other than what I saw."

Erin glared at Danny. "This isn't fair Danny," she said. Danny stood and approached her forcefully.

"Isn't fair? I give you a place to stay. I tell you how dangerous he is. I help you out after you have nowhere else to go and you betrayed all of us by going to him. You are a traitor."

Erin's eyes filled with tears at his harsh words. "But Danny…"

"I don't deal with traitors."

Danny turned from her and sat back down at the table.

"Danny, please understand," she started when her ghost sense went off.

"He may not deal with traitors," a voice said right behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Jarrett. "But I sure do."

Jarrett grabbed her wrist and slapped on the new bracelet. Erin felt a stab of pain shoot through her as she was forced to transform into her ghost self.

Once transformed she turned her green eyes on Jarrett, who was still holding her wrist forcefully, and glared. "What's going on here?"

Jarrett smiled at her. "Once your little friends discovered what a traitor and a tramp you were, they wanted nothing more to do with you. They agreed to let me take care of you for them."

Erin looked over her shoulder at the people at the table. "I didn't betray anyone. I didn't. I can't help the way I feel. You guys have to believe me. Jarrett is the problem here, not me."

Jarrett grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "They won't listen to your lies anymore. I wonder what I'm going to do with you know that I can't marry you."

Erin's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've laid with another ghost. That is unforgivable in the Ghost Zone. You are spoiled, tainted, unworthy of even the basic freedoms now."

Erin's eyes widened. What was going to happen to her now?

"I saw how much dear Dan was enjoying your company," he said licking his lips. Erin's eyes widened in understanding and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I think that I'll see just what I was missing."

Erin pushed against Jarrett with all her might, but he was stronger than her.

Erin looked into Jarrett's eyes, which were filled with mischief and power. He was enjoying himself as he terrorized her.

"Please," Erin said to the people behind her sitting on the table. "Please help me."

Danny looked up Sam and Tucker, both of which were watching the event take place with fear and anger in their eyes. Danny looked back down at the table. He just couldn't help her, not after she went and lied to them all.

Jarrett smiled. "I may not be able to marry you, but I think you'll be a fun little toy for a few hundred years."

"I don't think so," a chilly voice said behind Jarrett. Jarrett felt something poke him in the back of his head and tensed up. Erin looked up and smiled widely at her savior. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all out of their seats ready to fight this new intruder.

"She is no one's toy," Dan said pressing the small weapon against Jarrett's head. "Release her and I may let you continue on with your afterlife."

Danny was in shock. His evil self was doing something totally against his character for someone else. It was mind-blowing and Danny totally forgot that this was whom he was supposed to fight.

Jarrett, who is naturally a coward when it comes to his own being, pushed Erin away from him and turned to face his opponent. Dan's red eyes were flashing like fire. Jarrett wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"Now, goodbye," Dan said before lowering the weapon and raising his other hand, in it was the Fenton Thermos.

Jarrett was sucked into the void and Dan slammed the lid on it effectively locking Jarrett inside.

Erin looked up at Dan from where she was on the ground. Dan rushed over to her side and gathered her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Erin let the tears fall. She had been afraid of what Jarrett had planned for her now that he had her in his arms. Dan dropped both the weapons and started rubbing her back in soothing motions while whispering calming words in her ears.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were frozen at the sight. Dan Phantom, the most evil ghost ever, was sitting on the floor of the kitchen holding a halfa like she was the only thing important in this world.

Finally Danny came to his senses and took a step forward while changing into his ghost form.

"Are you planning on fighting me Danny?" Dan said not looking up from the ground. Erin tensed in his arms as he mentioned fighting.

"No, I plan on sending you back to Clockwork and have you locked up for all eternity," Danny said, "but if you want to fight I have no objections."

Dan moved to stand, but Erin grasped him tightly to her. "Don't fight him," she whispered. "Please don't lower yourself to that level."

Dan listened to the pleading in her words and then looked up at his younger self. Danny was still the same even after six years had passed. He was still fighting for justice and everything right. Dan's future was gone the minute his family and friends had been saved from the explosion, he had just been too blind to see it.

It was time. He disentangled himself from Erin's arms and stood facing Danny.

The two stood staring at each other for several seconds before Dan turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Danny yelled after him. Dan didn't look back, if he did he might not do the right thing.

"I'm going back to the Ghost Zone, back to Clockwork for all time," he said. He heard Erin gasp and move to stand. He couldn't look at her. Holding her in his arms and seeing Danny now had made him come to a unique conclusion. His future was gone and he didn't belong in this world.

Erin stood and started toward him. "Dan, what are you saying?"

Dan didn't answer, only disappeared and passed through the floor. Sam and Tucker rushed to the basement stairs while both Erin and Danny followed Dan through the floor.

Dan stood looking into the portal. He had had a taste of evil and a taste of happiness in his life. This was the right thing to do. Erin was a halfa and therefore she couldn't stay with him and he existed out of time, only due to the interference of Clockwork. He didn't belong in this timeline, and he knew this now.

Dan took two steps forward and disappeared into the Ghost Zone just as Erin and Danny appeared in the room. Erin searched the room with her eyes desperately before laying her eyes on the ghost portal.

He had returned to the Ghost Zone, where Clockwork was waiting to trap him and lock him away forever.

Danny watched the emotions play over Erin's face. It was obvious now, she was in love with Dan.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in love with him?" Danny said quietly. Erin turned her green eyes on him.

"When was I supposed to do that Danny? When you were yelling at me or when Jarrett was trying to take me away to be his slave? When Danny?"

Danny looked down at the ground sheepishly. Sam and Tucker entered the room and looked at the two ghosts still floating above the ground.

Danny looked down at Sam and something inside him made him think, "what if it was Sam I was separated from?" The whole thought made his heart twist. He had been in love with her since they had been 14, but he didn't dare say anything to her about it.

Danny lowered to the ground with Erin, who just fell to her knees and sobbed. Dan was lost to her forever.

Danny felt bad, but there was a way to fix it. Danny turned to Sam and hugged her tightly. Sam blushed bright red at the contract and returned the hug until she realized that Danny wasn't letting go.

"If," he said, "If I don't come back, I want you to know that I love you."

Sam's heart stopped beating for several seconds before she realized what Danny was saying. "What do you mean if you don't come back?"

Danny said nothing, just released Sam and then ran for the Ghost portal. "Danny?"

Danny didn't stop. He had to correct this and he had to go now. No one, not even his evil alter ego, deserved to live without having someone love them. Danny disappeared into the Ghost Zone. Sam just stood there as Tucker rushed over to Erin to see if she was okay.

Sam just stared at the place where Danny disappeared.

"I love you too."


	12. Arguments

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own Erin and Jarrett.**

**Now what's going to happen next? Jarrett is out of the picture, so what is Danny going to do to Dan to get him to come back? Let's wait and see...**

Danny rushed through the Ghost Zone as fast as he could fly. Finding Dan in this endless void was going to be difficult, but he had to do it.

* * *

Dan was heading in the same direction he had been heading in for the last several minutes. There had to be a way to get Clockwork's attention. He had to have a way to lock him up and throw away the key. That way he would be able to spend the rest of his days mending his broken heart.

To think that they great Dan Phantom would be brought down by heartache. That thought was enough to make anyone laugh. Maybe one day he would be able to do just that. Look back and laugh at how ridiculous he was. Dan sighed to himself.

Erin was human and would fall in love again; at least he hoped that would be what happened.

"Dan!"

Dan looked behind him at who would have yelled at him. It was Clockwork slowly approaching him. Dan sighed.

"It's only you," he said. "I have come, ready to be locked away for all time."

Clockwork narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why would you willingly accept that? I thought that you wouldn't go without a fight."

Dan lowered his eyes. "I now longer have the will to fight."

Clockwork nodded. He understood now, knew what had affected Dan so. "It's the girl isn't it?"

Dan closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the happy memories. He wasn't going to allow himself to hurt right now.

Clockwork nodded. "I see. Are you sure that you are willing to give up your potential future so easily?"

Dan nodded squeezing his eyes shut to block out the images of Erin's face while he made love to her. The feeling in her eyes, her body around him...

"DAN PHANTOM!"

Dan's eyes shot open as his head snapped up. Both he and Clockwork turned in the direction of the sound. Danny Phantom was floating there looking at Dan with murder in his eyes.

Dan's eyebrows creased in frustration. "What do you want?"

Danny floated forward and grabbed Dan by his shirtfront. "I want you to disappear from the face of the planet."

"No can do kid."

"I want you out of my life."

"I'm a part of you dumbass."

"But above all, I want Erin to stop crying."

Dan's eyebrows shot up. "She's crying?"

Danny shoved Dan away from him, like he was disgusted with how he was acting. "Of course she is. The one she loves more than anything in the world, though I can't see why, just walked out of her life for all time without any explanation. How do you want her to feel?"

Dan turned away from Danny, facing Clockwork, who was observing the whole thing curiously.

"She'll get over it."

Danny raised his eyebrows in shock at this. "I don't think she will," Danny said forcefully. "If anything, it will hurt her even more not knowing the reason why you left her there."

"We're different."

"How so? You two are strong, independent, and powerful people. It is obvious that you both love each other."

"We live in different worlds!" Dan yelled. Danny shook his head.

"I can't believe this. The Dan Phantom I knew would never let something like differences come between him and his goal."

"I guess I've just grown."

"Bull!" Danny yelled. Clockwork leaned back and enjoyed the show. It was quite interesting seeing these two in a verbal battle.

"You know what I think? You're scared."

Dan turned back to Danny. "I'm what?"

"You're scared of getting hurt later on. You think that because you're a full ghost and she is a halfa that eventually she will want to stay in the real world and leave you all alone."

"Don't presume to know too much about me," Dan said turned to face Danny fully.

"I understand well enough, but obviously you don't. Erin doesn't belong in our world anymore than you do."

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Erin is older than you seem to think. She resided in the Ghost Zone fighting that bastard Jarrett for thirty years."

Dan's eyes widened. This was new information.

"When she was twenty-one, Jarrett captured her and brought her here. She told you that didn't she?"

"She told me that she was captured by Jarrett, but I assumed that this was sometime closer to the time you live in now, not over thirty years ago."

"You see. While it is possible for her to adjust, I don't think she could ever be happy there. All her friends and family are either gone or older believing her to be dead. Wouldn't it be better for her to stay with you, Dan?"

Dan turned from Danny again. "How do you know that I love her that much?"

"Cause there is no way in hell that you would have protected her like you did unless you truly cared for her."

Danny wasn't about to mention the fact that he had seen them in the woods together. That image would be branded into his mind for all eternity, and he would prefer to forget about it as soon as possible.

Dan didn't say anything. He just turned back to Clockwork. "It doesn't matter anyway does it?"

Danny looked at his alter ego with surprise in his eyes. "How can you say something like that?"

Clockwork stood as Dan approached him. "Let's go," Dan said.

Danny rushed forward and grabbed Dan's arm. "How can you say that loving someone doesn't matter?"

"Let me go Danny"

"I love Sam and we are totally different, but I would never hurt her like you're hurting Erin," Danny said releasing Dan's arm. "I was planning on fighting you, forcing you to go back to her. Whether you believe it or not, Erin and you belong together."

Dan said nothing as he followed Clockwork away. Clockwork raised his staff and created a time portal back to his home. He entered and Dan approached the portal.

"I promised myself that you were not going to be locked away for all time, and by God I plan to keep my promise," Danny said rushing toward the portal.

Dan didn't have anytime to react when Danny rushed him from the side, knocking him away from the portal.

"What the hell?" Dan said looking up, just in time to see Danny go through the portal as it disappeared.


	13. Everyone deserves love

**I don't own Danny Phantom, only Erin and Jarrett. Enjoy!**

After getting Erin off the floor and upstairs in Jazz's room, the halfa instantly fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying.

"I can't believe this," Tucker said in the living room. Sam nodded.

"I know. Who would have thought that Dan would save a human and actually mean it? Last time we saw him, he was ready to kill us all for his own personal gain."

"That was back when I was evil."

Dan stood in the doorway to the living room. He looked confused and a little upset. Sam and Tucker stood, wary of what he was going to do.

"Where's Danny?" Sam said forcefully. Tucker stuck his head out over Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah."

Dan shook his head. "I don't know. With Clockwork I guess."

"What did you do?" Sam said taking several steps toward him. Dan didn't move as Sam approached him with murder in her eyes.

"I did nothing. I was preparing to follow Clockwork back and be locked up for all time, but Danny knocked me out of the way and went through Clockwork's portal himself. I would have followed if the portal hadn't disappeared right after."

Sam couldn't see any lies in his eyes. It was strange, but despite the fact that he was evil the only time he lied to them was when he was pretending to be Danny.

"Where's Erin?"

Sam blinked and opened her mouth to tell him when Tucker rushed forward.

"None of your damn business," he said poking Dan in the chest. "You already hurt her some way, but I'm not going to allow it again. You won't lay a finger on her."

"She's upstairs," Sam said. Tucker turned and faced her with shock in his eyes.

"Sam…"

"She's sleeping in Jazz's room. All the commotion wiped her out."

"Thanks," Dan said nodding before heading up the stairs.

Tucker started to go after him, but Sam's hand on his arm stopped him. "Let him go Tuck."

"But Sam, what if he does something to her while she's sleeping?"

Sam looked at the ground. "He won't. He saved her from Jarrett, and since he became a full ghost she was the first person he's ever saved. I don't believe that he will harm her."

"I meant emotionally."

"We have to have faith that Danny knew what he was doing when he went after Dan. He had a reason, and I saw the look in Dan's eyes when he asked where she was. He cares about her more than you think he does."

Tucker sighed before sitting on the couch. "If he does anything to her…"

"You'll be too scared to do anything, so don't even make threats."

Tucker placed his head in his hands. It was true, and he knew it.

* * *

Dan entered the room silently by phasing through the door. Erin was still in her ghost form lying on Jazz's bed. She looked like she had been crying.

"Danny was right," Dan thought kneeling next to the bed. He just looked into her sleeping face. Her eyebrows were creased as if she was in pain and every once in a while she would let out a small whimper or a sniffle.

Dan raised his hand and gently brushed her hair away from her face. When he touched her face she relaxed slightly and lifted her own hand and placed it over the one brushing her face.

"Dan," she whispered in her sleep. Dan leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Erin, I love you," he whispered back. Erin's eyes fluttered opened and her green eyes connected with his red ones.

"Am I still dreaming?" she said quietly, almost like if she spoke any louder the dream would end.

Dan smiled before gently kissing her. "No," he said. "I came back to ask for your help finding Danny."

Erin nodded before taking his one hand in both of hers. "I'll help you, but promise me that we won't be separated this time."

Dan sighed. "I can't make that promise Erin."

Erin nodded in understanding, willing the tears not to fall.

"But I do promise to try everything in my power to stay with you for all time."

Erin smiled. "Good," she said. "I don't ever want to be separated from you again."

"Neither do I."

* * *

Danny faced Clockwork after exiting the portal. Clockwork looked slightly confused.

"What happened? Did he push you through?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I came here to take his place."

"What?"

"Dan is in love with Erin and despite the fact that Dan and I cannot get along, I owe it to Erin to let them be happy. She loves him more than anything else in the world and they both deserve a little happiness."

Clockwork smiled. "I thought that was what had happened. He seemed too docile to return here all by himself without me trying to capture him."

Danny nodded. "I'm ready to be locked up for all time."

Clockwork pointed his staff at Danny, who shut his eyes tightly expecting lots of pain.

"There is no need for that Danny," Clockwork said. "Besides if Dan can be happy with the one he loves, then so can you."

Another portal appeared and pulled Danny through it before disappearing again. Clockwork smiled to himself. He could see the future of both Dan and that young halfa now. He smiled. Those two were going to be in for a big surprise when Danny reappeared. Danny was right about one thing, everyone deserved to be happy, even Dan.

Danny found himself in an unknown part of the Ghost Zone when he heard someone yelling for him. It was a feminine voice followed by a masculine voice yelling his name as well. They were both voices he recognized and he rushed off to find the owners of those voices.

**The next chapter is the last chapter. Just letting everyone know what to expect. By the way, thanks for all your reviews and everything. This is my most popular story by far, and I hope that it continues to be so. **


	14. Endings and New Beginnings

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Okay, this is the last chapter, and I just wanted to explain something before I got a bunch of reviews asking me what that dream Erin had in an earlier chapter had to do with anything. It basically meant that if she didn't chose Dan then she would have ended up in Jarrett's clutches. That is all it meant. **

**Enjoy the final chapter and thanks to everyone for all your wonderful reviews. I didn't think this was the best story in the world, but you guys changed my mind about that. now, for old times sake...BEWARE!**

Danny stood on the roof of his parents' house, just looking out over the city. It seems like just yesterday he was 14 and accidentally acquired ghost powers.

When they got back, Danny had gone straight to the roof to think. He had thought that Clockwork would have needed someone to lock up for all time in order to keep balance in the universe, but for some reason, he had sent him back.

It didn't make any sense to him. Wasn't Dan supposed to be locked up for all time in order to keep the balance of universe, or was he just thinking something like that because he still harbored some anger toward the being that almost killed everything he cared about.

"Danny."

Danny turned to the voice and smiled at Sam who was walking up next to him.

"Hey there Sam," he said before looking back out over the city.

"I wanted to know if you were okay," Sam said standing next to Danny. Danny nodded.

Sam watched as the wind blew through his jet-black hair, how his blue eyes stared out into the city, seeing the city but not seeing it.

"You remember what you said to me before you rushed off into the Ghost Zone?" Sam said. Danny felt the red flow into his cheeks at the memory. Of course he remembered that.

"Yeah," he said not turning. "I remember what I said. I meant it too."

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. She hadn't brought up this conversation to make him think she doubted what he said.

"I know you meant it," Sam said. "I just…" Sam struggled to say the words that had been locked up for six years now. Danny turned his blue eyes to her.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam's amethyst eyes connected with Danny's blue ones and Sam decided that if she couldn't say the words, maybe she could show him.

She leaned forward and gently kissed him. She started to pull away from him, a bit embarrassed that she had done such a thing, but Danny wasn't letting her get away.

His arms encircled her waist and pulled her flush against him as he kissed her more forcefully with more passion and love than Sam knew what to do with.

Sam revealed in the feeling, enjoyed it so much that she hadn't even noticed that her arms hand wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer to her.

When they finally parted, due to the need for oxygen, then did she realize how close she was to him. She finally had him in her arms, like she always wanted.

"I guess this means that our friendship has altered somewhat," Danny said in a joking voice. Sam smiled.

"I love you Danny," She said gently kissing him.

He smiled before resting his forehead on hers. "I certainly hope so, cause if you didn't we were going to have a serious talk about kissing guys like that when they're in love with you."

Sam smiled and playfully smacked his shoulder. "You silly guy."

Sam and Danny stood there on the roof in each others arms for what seemed like hours before a summer breeze blasted through forcing them back inside.

* * *

Dan was sitting on Jazz's bed, waiting on Erin to wake up again. It was the morning after they had returned with Danny. Last night, Sam had spent the night with Danny while Tucker slept on the couch, giving Dan and Erin the room to themselves.

Erin stirred slightly before opening her eyes.

"Good morning," she said stretching. Her bare arms lifted over her head, causing the sheet that was covering her to lower slightly almost revealing her ample breasts.

Dan smiled at the sight. She was his angel, his savior, and now his lover. He wouldn't trade her for the world.

"I don't understand how you are still a ghost," he said finally. "I thought that you would have changed back by now."

Erin smiled a secret smile before sitting up and wrapping her arms around Dan and kissing him. She lifted her arm with the green bracelet on it.

"This is a bracelet that Jarrett had made especially for me," she said. Dan tensed slightly at the idea that the one he loved was wearing something like this.

"It wasn't a gift. In fact, when he put it on me the first time it was more like a curse. You see it kept me in my ghost form as long as I wore it. That is why I never aged in the thirty years I was in the Ghost Zone fighting him. Now I'm glad that he forced me to wear it."

Dan looked at Erin with wide eyes. "Why are you glad?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"So, now I can always be with you. As long as I wear this, I'll never age like a human, and you can stay with me forever."

Dan smiled. "That's what I thought," he said before pulling her closer to him and kissing her. "Anything else I should know before we return to the Ghost Zone and leave this world alone?"

Erin smiled that secret smile again. "I do have one question to ask." Dan nodded. "Is it possible for ghosts to have children?"

Dan narrowed his eyes as he thought. He shrugged. "I think so…why?"

Erin smiled again before kissing him and standing up, wrapping the sheet around her like a toga. "We better get dressed and then go find a place to live in the Ghost Zone."

Dan stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you thinking about having children one day little Erin?" he said kissing her neck gently. Erin laughed slightly.

Erin moved out of his arms and dressed before looking back at him and blowing him a kiss.

"I'm not thinking anything," she said before phasing through the floor.

Dan stood there for a few seconds before following after her. She was hugging everyone good-bye in front of the Fenton portal when he appeared by her side. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"What do you mean by that?" he said. Erin just smiled.

"Whatever are you talking about Daddy," Erin said giggling before disappearing into the Ghost Zone. Dan stood there for several seconds before it caught up with him what she had said.

"I'll be damned," he said before waving his farewells to the others and following Erin into the Ghost Zone.

Sam smiled at the sight. "That was quite amusing," Sam said, having been brought into the knowledge earlier that day.

"Why did she call him 'Daddy'?" Tucker asked. Danny shrugged and Sam laughed.

"Danny," Sam said. "Do you remember Box-Lunch? Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady?"

"Eww," Danny said, just like he had back then. Suddenly it clicked with him. "No way? Erin is going to have a ghost baby?"

Sam laughed before running up the stairs. Tucker and Danny just stood there smiling before following after Sam.

Erin was floating next to Dan in the Ghost Zone. "So, where do you think we should live?"

Dan shrugged. "I don't know."

Erin smiled wickedly. "I think we should give dear old Clockwork a visit and see what he thinks. Maybe he'll find us a nice place in the future, or the past, maybe even during this time."

Dan nodded. "That's true. Besides I do have to thank him for interfering six years ago, or else I would never have met you."

Erin shook her finger. "Not true. You would have met me, you just wouldn't have fallen madly in love with me."

Dan laughed before the two took the other's hand and flew off into the Ghost Zone.


End file.
